Bardock - Character
Bardock - Character Bardock is, well, one of Bardock`s characters. In the current timeline of Bardock, he is the main character History The story starts with Bardock on his house. He leaves, and buys a ship at Capsule Corp, passing by Dende`s lookout. He visits some planets and trains, learning the instant transmission technique. When he returns to Earth. he enters the 26º World Martial Arts Tournament, where he meets his future master, Fang-Lu. He also has an encounter with Zamxus, his rival. In the end he wins, and starts training with Master Fang-Lu, where he learns Kaioken X100. After the training with Fang-Lu, Bardock once again blasts off into space, this time landing on Namek. He senses a lot of power levels and only one of them is Namekian. Bardock meets Cargo, who tells him a Frost Demon, named Frost attacked Namek, and killed his people. Bardock kills most of Frost´s men, revive`s the nameks, sends them to Earth and brings Zamxus to Namek. Zamxus destroys Chrome, a robotic Frost Demon, and Bardock kills Frost. Bardock then returns to Earth, 4 days after the events of Namek, and uses the Dragon Balls to wish every namekian on the planet (except Dende and Zamxus) back to Namek. Mr.Popo then, tells Bardock about a problem on Planet Vegeta, witch Bardock proceeds to visit On Vegeta, King Gerkin tells Bardock about the legendary Super Saiyan, who is devasting the planet. Bardock takes a prisioner of the Saiyan´s named Tien, and fights the LSS. After nearly being defeated and discovering the Ultra Super Saiyan Form, Bardock takes Ligares (LSS) to Earth, where he trains with Mr.Popo and Dende. During 3 years, bardock trains in space, marries Fasha and has his first son: Raditz. After the 3 year timeskip, West City is under attack. Bardock and the gang go check it out, and they see a man fighting 3 other men. Tien destroys one of the 3 men, witch is when they realise he was fighting androids. Another Android arrives, and the group starts the battle. Bardock is punched by #5, and his blood is stolen. However, Bardock holds #5 when he tries to escape and blasts him to the ground, the later escapes the battle field. Bardock and the other man, Catcha, go after #5, while the others fight, yet, another android, #0. Bardock and Catcha catch up to #5, who suddenly disapears into the ground. Bardock, not wasting time, throws a Kamehameha at the ground, revealing a titanium lab, where a doctor creates a clone of Bardock, Kcodrab. The clone explodes the lab, killing the doctor, destroying #5, and severily injuring Catcha. Bardock is evenly matched, until Fasha arrives. She is knocked out by Kcodrab, witch sents Bardock into the blind rage of the Super Saiyan 2 level. Bardock destroys Kcodrab with a little help from Catcha, and the group reunites at the lookout. Five years later, Bardock and Ligares arrive on Baba´s desert where, Raditz and Vegeta unleshead Romanesco, the first Super Saiyan. After seeing what looks like Raditz`s corpse, Bardock turns Super Saiyan 2 along with Ligares and attacks Romanesco. Romanesco nearly blows the whole desert with an energy wave. Bardock and Ligares later return to the destroyed part of the desert where they find Romanesco, alive. The two fuse in their SS2 forms, and form "Bardares". They use Final Spirit Flash against Romanesco, who holds it off. They are only able to win because of the arrival of Bardock`s other son, Kakarot. Three Months Later, they use the Dragon Balls to bring back Tien and Zamxus, who had died against Romanesco. 9 Months after Defeating Romanesco, the Z-Fighters enter the 30º World Martial Arts Tournament. They all go trough the pre-eliminaries easily. On the first round, Bardock easily beats Catcha, on a fast paced fight. On the second round, Bardock was going to fight Zamxus, but the later gave up, not wanting another humaliation. Transformations For now, Bardock has showed the power to Transform into 100X Kaioken, First Level of the Super Saiyan Transformation, Ultra Super Saiyan, and the second level of the SS transformation.